Kutub
by holmesapprentice
Summary: Kata orang, hujan berarti tangisan para dewa. Rated T for suicidal thoughts and swearing. Disclaimer: BBC Sherlock was owned by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss.


**[A/N] Hai! Hm jadi gue baca Alone on The Water-nya MadLori dan gue nangis (okesip) jadi gue memutuskan untuk buat sekuelnya. Dan satu lagi, gue mau minta maaf sama Darin karena gak bisa menepati requestnya (because making Detective Conan and Dora The Explorer crossover is too damn hard), jadi gue menggantinya dengan fic ini.**

**Warning: Cat!Lock, no slash, dan udah pasti ancur.**

**Listening To: If You Could See Me Now - The Script**

* * *

Jarum jam belum menunjukkan pukul enam tepat, tapi langit London sudah berubah kelam. Lembayung senja mulai menggelap dalam tekapan awan mendung. Tetes demi tetes air hujan berpacu menabrak aspal. Tampak payung-payung yang di bawahnya ada manusia yang berlarian menghindari hujan. Pengunjung Speedy's pun makin banyak, karena orang-orang mampir untuk berteduh atau untuk segelas cokelat hangat.

Kata orang, hujan berarti tangisan para dewa. Langit yang kelam melampiaskan duka mendalam. Warna nila yang lembut telah mereka cabut dari horizon dan mereka ganti dengan hitam kelam penuh derita. Matahari yang biasanya masih bertengger di cakrawala sudah mereka suruh turun untuk tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan tiada bulan yang menyinari malam, hanya kegelapan dan kesuraman. Wajar mereka merasa begitu sedih, karena salah satu dari mereka, Dewa Kematian, telah mencabut nyawa salah satu ciptaan mereka yang terbaik.

Sherlock Holmes, seorang muda yang banyak berjasa, telah tiada. Ia memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan meminum pil racun. Walaupun tanpa meminum kapsul racun itu pun Sherlock juga akan mati tak lama lagi, karena penyakit yang menggerogoti otaknya. Ia hanya tak mau menderita, itu saja. Tapi itu lebih baik, karena jika Sherlock mati menderita, akan terjadi badai terbesar sepanjang sejarah di London.

Nampaknya dewa-dewa tak sendiri. Di dalam keramaian dan hiruk pikuk London, seorang pria bekas dokter militer yang hampir mencapai usia paruh baya sedang menangis. Dalam diam. Tangisan yang paling sedih. Karena jika kau menangis dengan suara, dengan mengeluarkan air mata, itu sama dengan mengoleskan iodin di atas luka gores. Sakit awalnya, tapi lama-lama itu akan sembuh.

Tapi tidak jika kau menangis dalam diam.

Tak akan ada yang akan mengetahui kesedihanmu. Mereka akan menganggapmu baik-baik saja, mungkin masalah biasa, lalu mereka akan pergi. Itu seperti luka sayat yang tak diobati. Luka itu akan menganga sepanjang tahun, atau seumur hidupmu jika luka itulah yang menyebabkanmu infeksi dan akhirnya mati. Semenyeramkan itukah? Ya, memang begitu.

John duduk di atas sofa dan merenung. Matanya menerawang kembali ke satu bulan sebelumnya, ketika ia melihat Sherlock menikmati nafas terakhirnya. Difusi terakhir yang dilakukannya. Saat oksigen memasuki rongga bronkiolusnya dan kembali sebagai karbondioksida untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia teringat kepada saat-saat yang mereka lalui bersama.

_"The name is Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221B Baker Street."_

_"Do you have a boyfriend? Which is fine by the way."_

_"No."_

_"Okay!"_

_"Heroes are not real. Even if they are, don't make people into one."_

_"I'm afraid, John."_

Berhasil.

Kalimat terakhir yang diingat John berhasil membuat bendungan air matanya kolaps dan menumpahkan banjir bah. Banjir besar itu menuruni lereng pipinya dan jatuh dari lembah dagunya. Bibirnya bergetar, menahan agar longsor yang lebih besar tidak terjadi. Hidungnya kembang kempis mencoba menyuplai lebih banyak oksigen ke otak agar tubuhnya tidak pingsan akibat guncangan yang sangat hebat.

Sontak ia teringat akan pil yang diminum oleh Sherlock. "Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu aku beli dua," gumamnya. Matanya pun terbelalak. Ia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ide yang muncul di otaknya itu sungguh brilian. Mengapa tak terpikir dari dulu?

Ia segera bangkit dari sofa dengan semangat menyongsong kebahagiaan. Ia langsung berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan membuka laci paling atas. Ya, disitulah letaknya! Sebuah tabung berisi satu buah kapsul. Kapsul itu berwarna bening, tapi di dalamnya ada bubuk putih. Bubuk putih yang akan membebaskannya dari kesengsaraan dan derita.

Ia kembali ke sofa. Ia menerawang melalui kapsul itu. Netra biru lautnya menyimpan ingatan menyesakkan dari masa lalu. Ulu hatinya terasa perih mengenang masa-masa kehidupannya bersama Sherlock. Ia kira seorang wanita akan mengisi relung hatinya; bukan pria.

John sudah siap. Tentu saja. Ia akan selalu siap untuk Sherlock. Ia siap terluka, siap menderita, siap merana, siap sengsara, siap mati.

Untuk dia.

* * *

Sherlock menatap heran pada Dewa Kematian. "Maksudmu apa? Mengambil nyawaku lalu memberikannya kembali?" tanya Sherlock. Dewa Kematian hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Dengan, Sherlock Holmes," kata Dewa Kematian, "Dewa-dewa lainnya marah kepadaku saat aku mencabut nyawamu. Mereka bahkan tidak semarah itu saat aku cabut nyawa Albert Enstein atau Johann Sebastian Bach, atau siapapun. Bahkan teman dekatku, Dewa Peperangan, menjauhiku. Aku sudah lelah! Waktu berjalan sangat lambat di atas sini, Holmes, aku harap kau mengerti."

"Tapi ini bodoh!" kata Sherlock marah. "Aku sudah menikmati satu bulan penuh, yang kau bilang lambat itu, dengan penuh kelegaan! Dan sekarang kau mau menyuruhku kembali ke dunia? Seenaknya! Serampangan! Egois!" Sherlock merasa sangat marah sehingga wajahnya yang putih pucat seperti salju berubah warna menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan hal seperti ini kalau tidak dipaksa!" kata Dewa Kematian putus asa. "Mengapa semua makhluk tidak pernah mengerti betapa sulitnya menjadi Dewa Kematian? Terutama manusia! Mereka selalu berpikir kalau aku yang menginginkan kematian mereka! Padahal yang merancang semua itu adalah Dewa Pencipta!" Dewa Kematian berteriak frustasi. Sherlock pun mencoba menenangkan Kematian.

"Kukira menjadi Dewa Pencipta itu yang paling sulit," kata Sherlock. Dewa Kematian pun tertawa sarkastik. "Kau tahu apa? Aku suka sekali dengan gagasan Karl Marx bahwa seluruh hal yang ada di alam semesta hanyalah kebetulan. Kenapa? Karena memang sebenarnya begitu! Yah, aku memang tidak dapat memberitahumu kebetulan macam apa yang telah dibuat oleh Pencipta, tapi yang jelas semua itu hanya kebetulan.

"Akulah yang bekerja paling berat! Kau kira aku suka melihat kesakitan di wajah orang yang kucabut nyawanya? Atau kesedihan di mata orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya? Tidak! Dan aku harus melakukannya berjuta-juta kali setiap hari!"

Sherlock mengangguk dan kelihatan mengerti, padahal tidak. "Oh iya," kata Sherlock, teringat lagi pada topik utama. "Kau benar-benar harus menghidupkanku kembali? Tidak ada jalan lain selain itu?"

Dewa Kematian mengangguk. "Mereka memaksaku bersumpah atas nama Bumi dan seisinya. Lagipula, memang kau tidak ingin melihat John lagi?" Perkataan terakhir Dewa Kematian membuat Sherlock terpaku.

Merasa canggung, Dewa Kematian kembali bicara. "Tapi berkat kemampuanku untuk membujuk, aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit keringanan bagimu." Wajah Sherlock pun berubah cerah saat mendengar kata 'keringanan'. "Apa itu, Kematian?"

Dewa Kematian menarik napas dalam sebelum menjelaskan kepada Sherlock. "Kau akan hidup kembali tanpa penyakit menempel pada dirimu. Oh, tenang saja, kemampuan deduksi itu bukan penyakit. Lalu kau hanya akan hidup lagi selama tiga hari. Setelah itu, kau akan kupanggil lagi."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak untuk dipanggil?" tanya Sherlock. Kembali Dewa Kematian memukul keningnya. "Kau belum mengerti ya? Tidak ada yang boleh dan tidak ada yang bisa menolak panggilanku. Panggilanku adalah perintah."

"Tapi apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang-orang jika mereka melihat aku kembali hidup? Orang-orang akan mengetahui keberadaanmu," kata Sherlock lagi. Kematian pun mengangkat alis. "Memangnya kau belum tahu ya?" Sherlock mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng.

"Begini," kata Kematian, "Kau akan bereinkarnasi. Biasanya, orang yang bereinkarnasi tidak akan menjadi spesiesnya sendiri. Misalnya, seekor kodok bisa bereinkarnasi menjadi sapi, seekor ular bisa menjadi kelinci, dan semacamnya.

"Hei, aku serius!" kata Kematian saat melihat Sherlock terkikik mendengar perumpamaannya. "Lalu, kau akan bebas berbicara tanpa ada orang yang akan bisa mendengarmu, kecuali orang yang memiliki kutub yang berbeda denganmu."

Lagi-lagi Sherlock mengerutkan dahi. "Kutub yang berbeda? Apa maksudmu?" Kematian kembali menjelaskan. "Dewa Pencipta memang menciptakan Bumi secara kebetulan, kecuali yang satu ini. Saat dilahirkan, setiap manusia memiliki kutub. Entah itu Utara atau Selatan. Kutubmu Utara, jadi orang berkutub Selatan bisa mendengar ucapanmu.

"Sebenarnya, bukan sembarang Selatan yang bisa mendengar kata-katamu nanti. Selatan yang bisa mendengarmu adalah Selatan yang benar-benar memiliki ikatan magnetisme denganmu. Hanya satu orang itulah yang dapat mendengar segala perkataanmu nanti. Sisanya akan menganggapmu sebagai kucing biasa."

"Begitu," kata Sherlock. Tunggu... sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah. Sherlock terbelalak ketika menyadari kata-kata Kematian. "Apa? Aku akan menjadi kucing?" tanya Sherlock kaget. "Kan sudah kubilang, kau tak akan menjadi manusia," kata kematian.

Sherlock mencoba menahan rasa kagetnya. "Kalau begitu, siapakah Selatanku?" tanyanya. Kematian pun menjawab,

"Dr. John Hamish Watson."

Sherlock terdiam. "Ada hal lain lagi?" tanyanya. "Oh iya," kata Kematian. "Kau akan bisa melihat para dewa. Aku juga akan memperingatkanmu kalau waktu tiga harimu akan habis." Sherlock mengangguk. "Kau sudah siap?" tanya Kematian. Dewa Pencipta pun datang menghampiri untuk memberikan Sherlock satu kehidupan lagi.

"Sebelumnya, bolehkah aku melihat keadaan di 221B Baker Street dahulu?" pinta Sherlock. Dewa Pencipta pun mengiyakan.

Awan tempat Sherlock berpijak tiba-tiba terbelah. Dengan penuh kesigapan Sherlock meloncat ke sisi awan yang bisa ditapaki. "Hampir saja," gumamnya. Dari lubang tersebut, ia bisa mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di 221B Baker Street.

Ia bisa melihat John sedang duduk di sofa terakhir yang ia duduki sebelum meninggal. Sherlock menutup mulutnya tak percaya saat melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan John.

John menangis.

Ia menangis dengan suara yang amat pedih menyayat hati. Karena terlalu fokus kepada ekspresi wajah John, Sherlock baru dapat melihat apa yang sedang dipegang oleh John. Ia memegang sebuah kapsul kecil yang isinya bubuk putih. Sherlock terbelalak.

Kapsul itu yang menyebabkan kematiannya.

"Dewa Pencipta, kumohon, ubah aku menjadi kucing sekarang! Aku harus menyelamatkan John!" kata Sherlock dengan cemas. Pencipta pun segera mengiyakan. "Holmes, tutup matamu." Sherlock pun mengikuti instruksi dari Pencipta. Ia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia merasa tubuhnya semakin ringan, bulu-bulu di tubuhnya semakin banyak, telinganya berpindah tempat, dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tumbuh dari tulang ekornya.

"Sekarang buka matamu."

Sherlock membuka mata. Ia sudah berada di depan 221B Baker Street. Hampir saja ia tertabrak seorang pengendara sepeda. "Pasang matamu, kucing sial!" teriak pengendara sepeda itu dari kejauhan. _"Kucing sial jidatmu,"_ kata Sherlock. Lalu ia teringat pada misi utamanya. Ia segera mencakar pintu depan flat tersebut. _"Ayolah Mrs. Hudson, buka pintunya!"_ kata Sherlock.

"Ada apa..." Mrs Hudson membuka pintu. Ia terkejut mendapati kucing berbulu hitam yang lucu. "Oh, kucing manis! Sini—" Sebelum sempat menggendong Sherlock, Sherlock sudah melesat menaiki tangga menuju ruang kerja dimana John berada.

Sherlock pun mencakar-cakar pintu ruang kerja John. _"John, ini aku! Ini aku, Sherlock!"_


End file.
